Secrets Kept
by MidnightBeauty89
Summary: With war on the edge of the horizon, the three youngest siblings of the de la Luna royal family are sent to a country called Japan and are only there for a break and safety as the Silver Moon Kingdom prepare for war. Keeping their identities a secret is vital. They didn't know what to expect and getting involved with a group called the Ouran Host Club wasn't one of them. KyoyaxOc
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_What is utopia without chaos? What is love without hate? Darkness is not without light. Evil is not without good. One needs the other in order to exist._

The golden sun rose high above and the sky was free of the lingering, lazy clouds. Winds whispered to the trees and waves kissed the awaiting shore. Many people of the Silver Moon Kingdom, if not all, were outside of their homes, enjoying the beautiful day they were given. This day will be the only few they were going to enjoy for they knew that their blissful utopia would be in chaos in the next few years, if not months. The Dark One was rumored to rise again.

A girl walked in the streets of Silva Town. Her waist-length black hair was in a high ponytail tied by a green ribbon; her ocean blue eyes shine with happiness and warmth. Her twin brother walked beside her in a protective manner. His platinum blond hair was gelled back, and his ocean blue eyes warned others not to mess with him nor with the girl beside him.

"Your majesties," called a vendor. The pair stopped and looked at him. "Would both of you like an apple?"

The girl smiled, "We would, but we haven't brought money with us."

The vendor laughed wholeheartedly. "For you both, it is free."

"Oh, we couldn't."

"I insist."

"Thank you," The girl's brother accepted the two apples and gave one to the girl.

"It is the least I could do for your family. Our kingdom have prosper and remained peaceful over the last few years under the ruling of your family. Long live the king!" The paired smiled at the vendor's words and left.

Once they were out of earshot of the vendor the girl asked, "How long do you think this peace would last, Richard?"

Richard replied, "Well judging by the condition of our enemy, I'd say a year at the latest." Richard sensed his sister's distress. "What's wrong, Ariana?"

Ariana looked at her protective brother. "I just don't see why we can't stay here and help with the war. We're skilled enough, so why are Father and Mother sending Andrew and us to another world? Why can't we help with the preparations for the war?" Overhead, saucer planes flew across the sky to and fro.

Richard sighed. "Ariana, you know we've already been through this. Father and Mother want us to take a break from all of these preparations. Besides, you know you are one of the main targets of our enemy. We need to lay low for now. And Andrew is still young."

Ariana rolled her eyes. "You should realize, Brother, that age is not a factor here. Andrew is skilled enough to help and so are we. And I can take care of myself you know."

Richard took the opening to end the conversation. He cracked a smile and ruffled his twin's hair. "I know you can."

"Hey!" Ariana shouted indignantly as she chased her brother through the streets of Shining Town.

"Hey guys!" called Ariana, spotting her friends sitting outside Her Majesty's Café.

Six people turned their head. "Hey, Ariana. Hey, Richard."

"What's up?" greeted Richard.

"So did you guys ordered yet?"

"Yes, we did," replied Simon. His father, Earl Henric, worked in the medical department training Noland, the second eldest son of King Aldric while his mother, Countess Pauline was known for her parties. Leonard dedicated his life in the medical field like his father.

"We ordered Caramel Frappuccino for you Ariana, and for Richard we got him a Mocha Macchiato," added Amelia. She blushed when Richard sat next to her. Amelia had dirty-blond hair and has hazel eyes. Her parents, Duke Kenneth and Duchess Rowena, were close friends of the King and the Queen of the kingdom. Like Leonard, she majored in the medical field as well.

Ariana raised her eyebrow at her teasingly, and Amelia turned into a brighter shade of red. Feeling generous today, she spared her friend further teasing. "How did you know that I was going to order Caramel Frappuccino and not something else?"

"Cause we know you," replied Demetrius. He had dark brown hair with green eyes. His father, Marquess Ethan, worked in the technology and engineering department of the kingdom, and his mother, Marchioness Melissa, was a well-known dancer. Demetrius hoped to grow up like his father in the future.

"I find that scary sometimes."

"About a year at a minimum," answered Richard.

"Really? That stinks," commented Cathlyn. Her father died from an illness when she was young, and her mother, Marchioness Alicia who is a fashion designer, raised her alone ever since. She loved engineering and technology and majored in it.

"Tell me about," said Ariana. "Can we change the subject? All this talk is making me depressed, and I don't like being depress." They chuckled.

"So, what is the state of your room now?" asked Lysander. His father, Duke Xavier, worked as the King's strategist and advisor. His mother died when he was only 10, so the person who had the most influenced in his life was his father. Lysander, admiring his father a lot, grew up to be like him.

"Yeah," added Cara. "Are your suitors still overflowing your room with flowers?" Her parents, Earl Vincent and Countess Cassandra, also worked as a strategist and advisor to the King along with Lysander's parents. Ever since childhood, she had been drilled with the importance of having a strategy all the time, causing her to grew up as a strategist.

"Oh, dear lords. Don't even get me started," said Ariana.

"It got to a point where we had to get Ariana a separate room," continued Richard.

For the rest of the afternoon, the ten friends talked and talked. Before they knew it, the sun was already setting. As the moon rose, it lit the building of Silva Town silver.

The next day, Ariana, Richard and Andrew stood in front of their family and friends.

"Now do you have everything you need?" her mother, Elaina, asked.

"Mother, for the tenth time today, yes I do," replied Ariana.

"Be careful alright? I don't want to lose my only daughter; it is rather hard being the only female in this family." Ariana and her mother laughed.

"Be safe alright, Sis?" said her eldest brother Arthur.

"Yeah," added Noland, the second eldest. "Our only source of entertainment would be gone if anything happens to you."

"Then it would be boring here," continued the third eldest, William.

"I'm glad to know that my brothers care so much about me," said Ariana. She then hugged her Father. "Goodbye, Father."

"I will see you in the future, my dear daughter." Her father hugged her back and turned to Richard and Andrew. "Richard, Andrew, it is now your responsibilities to protect your sister. Do you two understand?"

"Yes Father."

Their friends gathered around the three siblings, saying their goodbyes. "Bring us some souvenirs when you come back, Ariana."

Ariana laughed. "Sure thing."

The three siblings stepped into Ariana's saucer plane Dream Chaser and left for the country called Japan.

* * *

**Please no flamers, only constructive criticism. This is a prologue to the KyoyaxOc story that I'm planning to write. I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. The characters, place and events in this prologue are the only thing that I own.**


	2. Chapter 2

The past year had been hectic for Haruhi Fujioka with the breaking of the 8 million yen vase, joining the Host club to pay it off and stopping Tamaki from marrying Éclaire Tonnerre. Well, that's not all that happened but if she were to write what really happened from the beginning, it would take a heck a lot of time to do it. Anyway, she was shopping for something to cook for her new neighbors when Haruhi was ambushed by the Host club.

"Haruhi!" Long arms engulfed the poor girl and twirled her around.

"Sempai, put me down!" yelled the girl.

"Hey, Haruhi," started Hikaru.

"Didn't you went to the store two days ago?" finished Kaoru, his twin.

"Yes, I did," answered Haruhi, still trying to get the over eccentric "king" off of her. "But this is for our new neighbor. They just moved in yesterday, so I thought it would be nice to give them something as a welcoming gift. Sempai, could you please let go?"

"I see," said Kyoya. "So it's common courtesy for commoners to give new neighbors food then." He took his black notebook out and started to write.

As Tamaki let go of Haruhi an idea came up in his head. "Alright men! We need to find something edible for Haruhi's new neighbor and make sure they feel welcome!"

"Do you think they would like some cake, Takeshi?" asked Honey-sempai.

"Yeah," grunted Mori-sempai.

"Uh, that's not really necessary, Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi's words were lost when the Host club looked for some food to cook. She sighed.

Haruhi sighed. There were times that she regretted meeting the Host club and this was one of those times. "Okay, guys. Just try not to scare them away okay?"

"You heard her men! Don't scare them away!" Yelled Tamaki.

Haruhi shook her head at their antics and knocked on the door. "Just a minute," called a voice who clearly belongs to a girl. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a girl in a black yoga pants with jaded waistband, a white tank top and black hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She smiled, "Hello."

Tamaki bowed and took her hand in his. "Princess," the girl stiffened, but no one noticed. "I have never met such a beautiful creature such as you until now. One word, and I will be your willing slave. For you I would-Ack!"

He was shoved out of the way by the girl who was half his size. "Hi there. I'm Haruhi, your neighbor next door."

The girl opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted. "Ariana, who was at the door?" The Host club and Ariana turned to see a guy their age. He had blond hair that rivaled Tamaki's; he wore jeans and a black plain t-shirt. As soon as he saw the guys at the door, he narrowed his eyes.

"Richard, this is Haruhi," Ariana indicated to her. "She's our new neighbor and the ones behind her I assume would be her friends. Am I correct?"

Haruhi nodded. "Oh! This is for you," she handed Ariana a container filled with food. "We all made you some food."

"Oh, thank you," Ariana accepted the gift. "Here, why don't you come in and eat with us? We were just about to have lunch anyway."

"Ariana," said Richard in a warning tone.

"Yes, Brother?" responded Ariana. She shot him a look that warned him not say what's on his mind right now and save it for later.

Richard pursed his lips. "I'll go see what Andrew is doing."

"I apologize for his behavior. Here, come on in," she opened the door for them. The Host club entered and noticed boxes were everywhere. "I also apologize that our apartment is a bit untidy right now. We're still organizing everything."

She led them to the living room since the table was too small for all of them. She put the several containers down at the floor and prepared them. "Andrew, Richard, come on. It's time for lunch." While she waited for her brothers to come, she got to know her guests, gave them drinks and entertain them the way a hostess would. After all, she was a princess, and hosting people was one of her lessons.

"Brother, you do realize that you're going to have to let go of your protectiveness one day, right?" The conversation stopped and everyone looked Richard appeared at the threshold with a younger boy who had brown hair and brown eyes.

Richard sighed. "I know that. It's just that . . . nevermind." Feeling the stares of other, he glared at the Host club who wisely choose to look away from him, except for Kyoya who studied him. Ignoring the Host club's vice president, Richard took a seat beside Ariana, and Andrew took the other side of her. After they the boys and a girl introduced themselves they started to eat.

"So which school are you going to, Ari-chan?" asked Honey-sempai.

"Ari-chan?" said Richard, frowning. He never really approved of anyone calling his sister by any other name other the Ariana.

Ariana shrugged. "He started to call me that, and I have no problem with it, Brother. Richard and I are going to Akaze High School and Andrew will be going to Andare Junior High School."

"Akaze High School? Really?" asked Haruhi. The twin siblings nodded. "That was my second choice of high school if I hadn't got into Ouran Private Academy."

"Akaze High School," stated Kyoya as he looked at his black notebook. "It has great academic, music, art, and athletic programs. It's pretty good for a commoner school."

"Commoner school?" said Andrew.

"These guys are from Ouran and are super rich. They prefer to call our class as the 'commoners.'" explained Haruhi.

"Speaking of which," started Richard. "How did you manage to tangle yourself with these people? Judging from your character so far, you're not the kind of person who would do that."

"I accidentally broke an eight million yen vase and to pay it off, I had to join their club," she replied.

The de la Luna siblings' eyebrows disappeared into their hairlines. "Eight million yen? That's pretty expensive for a vase," stated Richard. Then again, we really shouldn't say anything, he thought.

"It was a Renaissance vase that was going to be featured for the school auction," said Hikaru.

"The bidding was suppose to start at eight million yen," finished Kaoru.

"Ouch."

After lunch the Host club offered to help Ariana, Richard and Andrew unpack their things, and they agreed. Ariana suggested playing her iPod to help while the group unpacked. It was a new and fun experience for the Host club since they haven't done anything like assembling furniture nor listen to modern "commoner" music. With everyone working hard and diligently, the job was almost done before the sun had set. Well, almost everyone. Honey-sempai was busy stuffing himself with cake and the Hitachiin twins were teasing Tamaki. Once in awhile Ariana would take a picture of the group "working".

"Hey, what do you guys think about us giving you a tour around town?" suggested Hikaru.

"That's a brilliant idea, Hikaru!" agreed Tamaki. "Well? What do you guys say?"

The three siblings looked at each other. "Sure," replied Ariana, smiling. "We'd love that."

"Yay! Did you hear that, Takashi? We're giving them a tour tomorrow!" cried the boy lollita.

"Yeah," grunted Mori-sempai with a straight face.

"Then it's settled," said Kyoya. "We'll pick you up at 10. Does that sounds good?"

Andrew nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"So I guess we'll you guys tomorrow," said Ariana.

The three siblings waited until the Host club left their door before closing it. Once they were out of sight, Ariana, Richard and Andrew smirked at one another and snapped their fingers. Instantly, all pieces of wood, boxes, papers and other miscellaneous things flew and organized themselves.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. ^-^; I had a bit of a writer's block. Please no flamers; only constructive criticism and this is my Thanksgiving break treat to you. I plan on having the next chapter done before break is over so . . . yeah! Happy Thanksgiving! **


End file.
